


that’s gonna leave a mark

by dancinghopper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, cw: needles, cw: tattoos, high school au i guess ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinghopper/pseuds/dancinghopper
Summary: so i saw fp giving archie a tattoo in glasses and....... i started thinking about it





	that’s gonna leave a mark

**Author's Note:**

> idk girl i just wanted to post this before the next episode came out and destroyed all my headcanons
> 
> edit: wait idk if i need to specify this but this is obvs them in highschool.... yeah

FP’s been working in the tattoo parlour lately, and Alice likes that. He has to wear his glasses to do it, and they sit so far down on the edge of his nose that she fears they’ll fall off and knock the needle right out of his hand.

“They look stupider like that, you know,” she says, perched on the counter and kicking her boots against the wood. She takes a drag of her cigarette, and watches as he traces over a design.

Not looking up, he hums at her, distracted.

“Your glasses,” she says. “You look like my dad.”

He glances at her. His varsity jacket is rolled to his elbows, hair falling over his eyes, and she likes that, too.

“Huh,” he says, and the smirk on his face is a wicked one, “Must be why you like me so much.”

He meets her eyes over the top his glasses, and winks. “Daddy issues.”

Alice throws a rag at him. It hits him on the shoulder.

“Fuck off, FP.”

*** 

“I want a tattoo,” she announces as she leans over the pool table, and hits a perfect shot. “A serpent one. ‘Bout time I committed properly.”

FP chews his gum. “Kay. You want me to book in an appointment with Joe?”

She shakes her head. “I was actually hoping that you would do it.”

 FP raises his eyebrows. “You were.”

 “Yeah.”

“Oh,” says FP, and looks a little pleased. It makes Alice’s stomach do flip flops. “Okay. I’ll sort it out.”

She kisses his cheek as he moves to take his turn. “Thanks.”

***

She pulls up outside his camper van at one am on a Tuesday, crawling up to it as silently as she can (she likes to freak him out by sneaking in sometimes - it’s a game they play, seeing how far in she can get before he notices). It’s small, and missing its wheels, but it was the best he was gonna do after being kicked out by his dad, and to Alice it already feels a little bit like home.

She checks her eye makeup in her rear-view mirror, and the dot of eyeliner above her red lip. She’s trying to look like Madonna, and she doesn’t think she’s doing half bad, if she does say so herself. She lets herself into the van, holding the door at just the right angle so that it doesn’t squeak as it opens, but it’s futile. The light is on, and he spots her immediately.

“Hey,” says FP, and grins.

“Hi,” she says. He’s sitting up on the fold out bed, book in hand and glasses resting comfortably on the tip of his nose. She feels her lips turn up out of their own accord. “My mom was being a bitch, so I thought I’d come tell you that I decided where to get my tattoo.”

“Oh?”

Alice locks the door behind her and walks over to him. “Of course, you could always have a guess.”

FP raises his eyebrows, and shuffles over to the edge of the bed. The book falls to his side, and he’s tall enough that when he raises himself to his knees he’s almost at eye level.  He settles his hands on her hips, and plants a kiss on the base of her neck.

“Here?”

Alice shakes her head. “Neck’s for criminals.”

He kisses a little lower, on her collarbone. “Here?”

“Uh-uh.”

He pokes at her hip. “Here?”

“You’ll have to go a little lower,” she says against his lips, and laughs as he pulls her down onto the bed.

***

The needle hovers above her skin. She feels like she might vomit. FP looks at her over his glasses.

“You scared?”

 _Yes._  

“Scared you’re going to fuck it up,” she snaps, in an attempt to hide the shakiness of her voice, “Put your glasses on properly, you dickhead.”

FP laughs at her.

“Now now, Alice,” he teases, “Be nice.”

He lowers the needle and it _hurts_ , it really does, but he keeps her distracted for all his teasing, and one hour later it’s done and she’s got a brand new snake curled around her thigh.

“Damn,” she says, when he holds up the mirror, “I think I just got hotter.”

He grins at her, and if it’s a little softer and a little dopier than usual, well. She’ll try not to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys!!


End file.
